halofandomcom-20200222-history
Lee R. Wilson Memorial
The Lee R. Wilson Memorial is a Halo 3 multiplayer achievement. It is awarded for getting five grenade sticks in a single game of ranked free for all playlist. It gives the player 5 gamerpoints. The achievement is named after Lee Wilson, a Bungie employee who frequently uses grenades to stick opponents.[http://www.pro-g.co.uk/news/26-09-2007-6540.html Videogamer.com - Pro-G talks to Bungie about the game of the century] It is represented by a 16-pointed star with a Plasma Grenade with a "5" on it. Methods #Guardian on any game type - Just camp near the lift (grenades spawn there) and run towards anyone who gets close to you and Plasma Grenade them. If you keep trying you should be able to get the achievement easily. #Swords is probably the best gametype to score "stick" medals. Just face an opponent, and instead of attacking them, throw a sticky. Unless you are in a considerable distance so as to jump above an opponent after sticking them (to avoid an attack/splash damage), you will get killed. There is however a huge chance that the grenade will stick to the enemy, since the distance is minimal. #In Snowbound and/or Epitaph, stay by the shield doors. Once someone attempts to go through, quickly go through the shield door, throw a sticky at the target player and go back through the door to avoid the splash damage. #Oddball games are a great way of getting this achievement. Simply get some stickies and let someone get the ball. Wait for someone to go after the ball holder, as they are distracted you can easily ambush them with a sticky. Note: Playing on smaller maps will make it easier to gain this achievement. Trivia *This achievement can be unlocked by using either plasma or spike grenades and both are equally effective. *It has been a false fact that you cannot die while doing this, and you are able to die as long as the required sticks are completed before the match is over. *Another possible Bungie reference is the fact that the emblem adds up to 21 (16 spikes + the number 5 on the achievement), which of course is a multiple of 7. *This achievement is one of the easiest online achievements, since all maps have sticky grenades, and you don't have to stay alive between sticks. *This is a reference to Robert Lee Wilson. Wilson was a marine who fought in World War II. He threw himself on a grenade, sacrificing himself to save his squad.[[Wikipedia:Robert L. Wilson|'Wikipedia' - Robert L. Wilson]] *This achievement has become far easier to obtain with the introduction of the MLG FFA playlist. Since Heretic is by far the most common map in this playlist, it is easy to rack up grenade sticks due to players spawning with plasma grenades rather than frags. Not only that, but the map is small enough to give a better likelihood of grenades sticking the target. *A similar achievement is earned for getting 5 sticks in 1 level in Halo 3: ODST. Sources Category:Halo 3 Achievements